Beyond: Two Souls - The End?
by Falling For Se7en
Summary: Beyond: Two Souls fanfic. Starts at Jay ending. JayxJodie. SPOILERS THROUGHOUT. Will have a fair bit of romance, at least at the beginning. Before more danger, mystery.. All that comes in eventually. Will follow the current story of B2S, with the 'apocalypse' a possible event to happen.. M for language/content


SPOILERS THROUGHOUT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Welcome to my new fanfiction. This is a Beyond: Two Souls roleplay, which will continue from the Jay ending. Paul and Norah Grey are both deceased, Cole and Ryan alive. This will kind of be based around Jay x Jodie, but I may be open to suggestions of a little Ryan x Jodie later on in the fanfic, maybe small one-shots? I am unsure, the future of this is not planned yet.

Also, I want to hear your guys' opinions on writing the story. I have a few questions, it would be great if all readers of this chapter could message me or write a review with answers, so I can get a better idea of what's wanted for this?

Writing stile: First or third person? Like the game, would you like it from Jodie's point of view, or no?

Chapter layout: Large chapters, or short, brief ones? Do you want to read a detailed post, or something short, to the point, more with speech and events happening?

Other: Suggestions? This is a big fanfiction to me. The game is amazing, and I want this to be something I am proud of. Help, anything would be fantastic to progress and make each chapter better than the last. Thanks lovelies 3

* * *

Aiden was here. He hadn't left. He was still with me - he had been all along. And everything felt complete again. No matter what, I knew happiness was nothing without him. He was a part of me, and losing him had been losing a part of my soul - like a piece of my life had been ripped through my mind. In a strange way, everything felt okay, now. I would no longer be alone and I had Aiden. Through all the hate I ever felt for him, I never knew being apart from him would have been like this. One thing that was always clear in my memory, was all those times I told him I hated him. That I wish he wasn't here, that I would be happy alone - and they were the memories I wanted to forget. For the pain I had felt without him had been worse than anything that had ever been thrown my way. Deep down I had always loved him. He was my brother, and he had always kept me safe. Losing him, a thought of which was something I once treasured, was now nothing but a nightmare. Yet he was back. He had returned and I knew I had a lot to make up for, I owed him everything for sticking by me through everything, for doing whatever he could do make me safe. Realization had sunk in after the small time he had been gone, and I knew what I wanted.

My thoughts and attention was pulled back to the current reality as I heard Jay stir in his sleep, and I glanced over, seeing that he had only moved slightly. I wouldn't be surprised if I had woke him up - it wasn't like my little bit of happiness had gone by quietly. Tears of happiness also leaked from my eyes as something came into realization. No matter how broken the past had been, and how wrecked my future may be, in this one moment - everything was perfect. I had Aiden, Jay, Cory, and the ranch. On top of that, I had peace - and now, I was being presented with true happiness. Never had I ever considered this would have been what I wanted, but maybe it was what I had wanted all along, deep down... Happiness, peace; safety.

Hearing him stir again, a soft smile was brought to my lips as I raised my hands, wiping the tears from my cheeks. Things were.. Okay. For now, at least, and maybe for once, things would continue to go well. I moved back to the side of the bed, careful as I lay back down, making sure not to wake him, moving his arm back to my waist. This time I was facing him, and I took a minute to observe him. Every day, I think about Ryan. I imagine what would have happened, if I had accepted his offer and started again and sometimes, I did wish that I had accepted it. There had been something there - but I was never sure what. Whilst freezing cold, expecting death, I had admitted that I loved him, and maybe then I had meant it. But life was a confusing thing, and many things had taught me, that I had never really knew what I wanted until it was gone yet I didn't regret walking from his life. Things here were better than I could have imagined for a new start, and nothing but good memories were resting here. Paul and Shimasani had not died in vein, and although every day I thought to myself that I could have saved them - knowing the are at peace with their own kind is something that helps me going. But I owe them this much, helping Cory and Jay with the ranch - keeping everything going. If there was one thing that I could do in return, it would be this. To keep their family going, it was the least I could do.

Jay's eyes slowly blinked open, and that left me wondering exactly how long I had been watching him. Eyes looked towards the window, and it seemed the dark sky had lightened just slightly, and a second later they flickered back to look at him. I felt his hand move from my waist, and it raised up, caressing my cheek with his thumb drifting over what I had figured, was a small tear mark that hadn't dried. Concern was in his eyes as I examined his expression carefully. "Jodie.. Is everything okay?" his soft voice traveled to my ears, the soft tone only making the smile on my lips grow as I nodded softly. "Yeah. Yeah, everything is okay." I responded, eyes drifting down for a moment - thinking about everything, before I connected my lips with his, in a brief, soft kiss. "In fact, everything is perfect." and with that response, I saw the familiar smile adding to his expression, and I hugged him, and I felt his arms around me.

It must have been an hour or two that had passed, when I found myself waking up again. The sight I woke up to was.. Nothing. Jay had left, and I had figured that he hadn't wanted to disturb my sleep, for it was daylight outside, and I knew, by now, he and Cory would be awake, and I wouldn't even be surprised if they had started work on the ranch. Standing up, I walked towards where clean clothing had been placed for me the night before, picking up the jeans and the tank top, before slipping them on, and then heading to the door - opening it up, and being met with a smell that was nothing less than amazing. I took the chance to inhale the scent, the fresh food drawing me towards it as I left the room, heading down the hallway and into the dining room, where I saw the two guys, looking up at me, as I was greeted with two warm smiles. A place had already been set up for me at the table and I watched as I was waved over, and no hesitance was in my actions as I walked towards the seat next to Jay, sitting down. "Sorry I didn't wake you up. You seemed so happy and peaceful." the familiar voice explained, and I nodded softly as I looked towards him. "It's fine. That was the best sleep I've had in a while, too." I responded, not even noticing how cheerful I really sounded.

But Aiden. I hadn't felt him all morning. What if it had been a dream? Panic was about to wave through me when I noticed my cup knock over. Not naturally, for the table hadn't moved, no one was near it and there was no wind inside. It was him. My thoughts soon relaxed, though. Yet I had no idea how Jay would react to hearing Aiden was back. I just hoped my happiness would be okay for him.

Now, that was a tough topic. Upon returning, I had felt I owed them an explanation to everything - where I had been, what I had been through, why I was there... And him. I thought they'd consider me crazy, but they'd understood. Things had made sense to them after the last time I was here, with Aiden aiding in the ritual, and everything that had happened within the whole time of being there; every little thing he had done was my evidence to not being crazy, and with everything explained to them, it seemed like they understood, and still cared about me, for rather simply - me.

After breakfast, it was time to work on the yard. As usual, Cory was tending to the sheep whilst Jay attended to the horses, with me doing the odd job for them all, whether that was assisting with Ashkii, getting water.. anything that they needed. Time was passing by rather fast, and lunch was over. I had decided to shower, for the day was nearing an end, and it was best to get that over with now - and so I did. One thing I did noticed, was the marking "CROWN" hadn't been removed. The memories of Yé'iitsoh and the fear he brought to the family were in my mind as I looked over the word. Being here was something I wasn't going to ever regret. Yes, two lives had been lost, but I had found peace - as well as gave Jay and Cory some happiness and peace, too. Although losing two of their own, their land was safe and they had no more fears.

Although the day had been amazing - something wasn't right, and by that, I was thinking of Aiden. Something just seemed a little odd.. I guess I kind of understood. I, myself, had gone so long trying to adapt to life without him, that now this was strange, but familiar, and I knew I just needed time to remember exactly what it was like, and slowly I was. And now, I knew the worry would always be there. I couldn't lose him again. I'd lost many, and he was the only one who had been there my whole life. But right now, I was fearing something. My nightmares were slowly getting worse. Each one feeling a little more real than the last, and it was just convenient that he was here now.. The one time I really would need him, and he was here. Yet I did my best not to allow myself to be distracted as I showered, the thoughts soon fading from my mind.

As it got darker, the weather oddly grew harsher and it seemed an unexpected storm was heading our way. It was around the time we had finished eating, and for the first time in who knows how long, I saw them boarding up the windows and locking up the door, just as they had once done the last time I was here.. Memories of which were not something to enjoy. I could see concern perceptible within his expression, but not just in his - but in Cory's, too. The weather had been great, lately.. I didn't understand. And by the looks of it, neither did the others. The loss of contact to the outside world didn't help either. Occasionally I would head out, to see Cole and visit Nathan's grave.. and twice to see Ryan. Just to see how he was doing, but I hadn't told him about Jay, where I was or anything. I would merely tell him that I was staying somewhere away from everything else. And of course.. Zoey. I had a lot to teach her about the future, a lot to show her and prepare her for. I saw her and the others whenever there was a chance to head off to the city, because it was vital. I knew going back would never help. Sometimes I felt like I wanted to forget everything I had been through, yet I knew, it was all my life and something I would regret if really forgotten.

After heading off to bed, I lay there in Jay's arms, thoughts within my mind. Things were going wrong. The good that had been around lately was turning, and it seemed the world was giving me signs... I didn't want this, I was scared. Not of death.. Not of the fate I was about to face, but scared for the ones I loved. Jay, Cole, Ryan - I'd kept them safe so far, and I would continue to do so no matter what. Not again was I going to lose someone of so much importance, I wasn't volunteering to go through that again, I had been through enough in this life and to go through more would only make fighting through life a little bit harder. Maybe enough for me to finally consider passing to the other world.. Who knew?


End file.
